


Novel Release

by ann_jay009



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: This is a short one shot about Tora and Quincey.  This is a BL one shot, so if you are not into man to man action, I strongly recommend you pass on this one.
Relationships: Tora/Quincey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Novel Release

Something was wrong. Tora couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong. He felt tense and didn’t like not knowing the reason why. Acting as bodyguard, he had been standing behind Quincey all day as he met fan after fan, signed book after book, as part of his new novel release tour. After a few hours, the event planner called for a 15 minutes break. Quincey smiled at the crowd as he stood up and left for his assigned room. Tora followed, only to have Quincey enter the room and close the door in his face. It then hit him. Quincey hadn’t spoken to him nor looked at him all day. _What crawled up his ass this time?_ he thought exasperated. Turning the door knob, he entered the room. Quincey was sitting on the couch, lost in his thoughts. 

“Did ya get dumped last night or somethin’?” 

“You didn’t bother reading my book, did you?” Quincey answered angrily.

Taken aback, Tora was left speechless and confused for a few seconds. “What's that got to do with anything? Ya know I don’t read fiction, yours or anyone else’s.”

“I know! I know you don’t and I never asked you to read my work. Not until last night. Didn’t you stop to think it might mean something?” 

The more Quincey spoke, the more agitated he became. Standing up, he walked to a box containing a few hard copies of his latest novel. “This novel is years of bottled up feelings that I couldn’t keep inside anymore, yet couldn’t bring myself to express aloud.” 

Grabbing one, he threw it in Tora’s face. Only his cat-like reflexes saved him from getting hit by the book. The novel fell on the floor at Tora’s feet with a dull thud. Slowly bending down, Tora picked it up. 

“What do ya want from me, Quincey?” he sighed.

“I don’t know!” Passing his hand nervously in his hair, Quincey looked at Tora. “Read the damn book, then decide what you want to do.” 

Reaching the door, Quincey opened it and left the room to go back to his fans. _What a mess,_ Tora thought as he read the dedication on the first page.

_To you, my best friend._

_You will never know how much I love you._

He sat down and started reading the first chapter. 

_______________

Tora stood up after what seemed like hours. Checking his phone, he confirmed that Quincey hadn’t left his hotel room since the end of the event. Time to relieve his second in command of babysitting duties. He still didn’t know what he was going to say to Quincey. He had been aware of the princess’ feelings for a few years, but thought it was a silly infatuation brought by his line of work. People seemed to think the idea of danger was thrilling. Women all tried to analyze him in order to “heal” him. He had met enough meddling women to last him a few lifetimes. After reading the novel, he was ashamed to have put Quincey in the same basket. He had managed to hurt the one person who had always been by his side, accepting him as he was and never asking more than what he was willing to give.

Once inside the hotel room he found Quincey asleep, sprawled on the couch wearing only a bathrobe. Empty at his feet was what seemed to be the entire mini bar content. Sitting beside him, Tora gently pushed his shoulder as he leaned toward him, whispering, “Quincey, time to wake up and put ya to bed.”

“Mmm, yes please,” Quincey muttered, languidly stretching, his eyes not quite able to focus on Tora. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

“I read your book,” Tora said as he helped him up and walked them closer to the bed. “I’m sorry I never took ya seriously. I always assumed you didn't want me too close to ya because of what I do for your father.”

“I can’t stand what my father does and asks of you. I never thought that about you. How could you even think I don’t want us to be close? It was always us against the world.”

“Quincey…”

“Still is. Why do you think my father appointed you my bodyguard, now of all time?”

Tora stopped all of a sudden. He had wondered about the timing, too perfect to be a coincidence. Ever since being arrested by detective Lane, he had started feeding her information about the organisation. Being put in charge of Quincey’s security had put him out of harm’s way while still able to gather good intel. 

He let himself fall as he felt Quincey’s hands pushing him on the bed. Straddling him, Quincey started to unbuckled his belt and unzipping his pants. “Now is the time to stop me if you don’t want this, Tora. We can go back to how things were and never talk about this again.”

Instead of answering, Tora grabbed Quincey by the neck and brought him down to kiss him roughly. Moaning, Quincey reached inside his pants and started to stroke his big hard cock. Breaking the kiss, he lifted himself up and after having rubbed the pre-cum on the head, he carefully, slowly, impaled himself on Tora’s cock, only stopping once it was all inside him. Quincey gave himself a few seconds to adapt to Tora’s size. It wasn’t his first time being on the receiving end of anal sex, but he never had such a big cock before. He clenched his muscles tentatively. Tora groaned in response, his jaw clenched. 

“You are so tight, Quincey. I will not last long.” Tora said strenuously as he started moving his hips up and down, never completely pulling out. With one hand he started stroking Quincey’s equally hard cock. As he pistoned faster and faster inside him, his hand followed the rhythm. Soon both men were lost in a whirlwind of pleasure. Quincey shouted as he felt himself come, his semen covering Tora’s chest. Tora followed not long after, his cock being squeezed so tightly by Quince’s muscles. 

Quincey flopped next to Tora, panting, “If I had known you were this good, I would have written this novel sooner.”

Tora laughed, “Did ya really have doubts? I am the best at everything I do.”Quincey didn’t bother replying. As he fell asleep, he couldn’t help thinking that if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. _Us against the world, always._


End file.
